comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-3131
Earth-3131 is a universe created by Spencerdude95. It is based on his earlier work Earth-545, but unlike that one, where Marvel appeared first, DC appeared first. History Characters Outsiders Katana (DG52).jpg|Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) Metamorpho (2095).jpg|Metamorpho (Rex Mason) Red arrow (2999).png|Red Arrow (Roy Harper) Jade (Earth-2992).png|Jade (Jenni Lynn Hayden) Batman (Earth-2992(.png|Batman (Bruce Wayne) Batgirl (stephanie).jpeg|Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) damian wayne as nightwing.jpg|Nightwing (Damian Wayne) Catwoman (5029).jpg|Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Batwoman Gargoyle.jpg|Batwoman (Kate Kane) Terry Fox as Robin idea.png|Robin (Duke Thomas) Justice League dick grayson as batman.jpg|Batman (Dick Grayson) Martian-Manhunter (Earth-3020).jpg|Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Aquaman (Earth-70710).png|Aquaman (Arthur Curry) Wonder Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Wonder Woman (Diana) Flash (MDC).jpg|Flash (Barry Allen) Red tornado.jpg|Red Tornado (Chloe Sullivan) ATOMPalmer.jpg|Atom (Ray Palmer) Zatanna Zatara.png|Zatanna Zatara Superman without all the Smallville Charm E-51.jpg|Superman (Clark Kent) Firestorm (2999).jpg|Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch) Green Arrow (Earth-5340).jpg|Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Black Canary (516).jpg|Black Canary (Dinah Lance) DocFate.png|Dr. Fate (Khalid Nassour) Cyborg (Earth-70710).jpg|Cyborg (Vic Stone) Future Foundation Titans/Young Justice Batgirl (Earth-2992).png|Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Miss martian.jpg|Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) Wonder girl.jpg|Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) Wally-west-flash.jpg|Flash (Wally West) Superboyyy000.jpg|Superboy (Conner Kent) Supergirl by souracid-d8fbcqp.png|Supergirl (Kara Danvers) Red Arrow (Yesterday).png|Arsenal (Mia Dearden) Green Lantern Corps Avengers A-Force Dark Avengers New Avengers/Avengers Idea Mechanics Ultimates New 52 batman beyond.jpg|Batman (Tim Drake) Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) Mera.jpg|Aquawoman (Mera) Wonder Girl new look.jpg|Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) Kid-Flash (Earth-2992).png|Kid Flash (Bart Allen) Superboy.png|Superboy (Sam Kent) Uncanny Avengers/Avengers Unity Division X-Men X-Force X-Factor Stormwatch Jason as Batman AE-15.png|Batman (Jim Gordon) Batgirl (Tiffany Fox).jpg|Batgirl (Tiffany Fox) Martian-Manhunter (Earth-3020).jpg|Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Flash (ADG52).png|Flash (Jay Garrick) Illuminati Batman (Earth-2992(.png|Batman (Bruce Wayne) Martian-Manhunter (Earth-3020).jpg|Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Green Arrow (Earth-5340).jpg|Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Superman without all the Smallville Charm E-51.jpg|Superman (Clark Kent) Suicide Squad Red Hood (Earth-2992(.png|Red Hood (Jason Todd) SHIELD Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Locations These are the cities, moons, and civilizations of "Earth 2" New Gotham New Gotham is a city created on a continent on the new planet, with the city and the surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Endurance, which was captained by the hero Batman. Neo Gotham is currently protected by the Outsiders, the original team of heroes that were around before the original Earth's destruction, and new heroes, with Batman, leading the Outsiders. Neotropolis Neotropolis is a city created on a continent on the new planet, with the city and the new surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Aurora, which was captained by the hero Superman. Neotropolis is currently protected by the Justice League, the original team of heroes that were around before the original Earth's destruction, and new heroes, with Superman leading the Justice League. The city is also the base of operation for the Future Foundation, a think tank composed of several humans that were mutated by the cosmic rays during the journey. The Future Foundation is lead by the stretching Mr. Fantastic. New Star City New Star City is a city created on a continent on the new planet, with the city and the new surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Defiance, which was captained by the hero Green Arrow. Neotropolis is currently protected by the Titans, the original team of heroes that were around before the original Earth's destruction, and new heroes, with Arsenal leading the Titans. New Oa New Oa is a city created on a continent on the new planet, with the city and the new surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Abin Sur, which was captained by the hero Green Lantern. New Oa is currently protected by the Green Lantern Corps, the original team of heroes that were around before the original Earth's destruction, and new heroes, with Green Lantern leading the Green Lantern Corps. The Avengers Tower The Avengers Tower is a towering spire created on a continent on the new planet, with the tower and new surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Avenger, which was captained by the hero Wonder Woman. The Avengers Tower is currently protected by the Avengers, and it's subdivisions, a team of heroes composed of various brand new heroes, lead by the hero Iron Man. Utopia Utopia is an island that is populated by the colonists of the Starship Extroadinary, which was mutated into a variant of the Metahuman by a virus, becoming Mutants. Utopia is divided between the ideologies of Professor Charles Xavier and Extroadinary commander Max Eisenhardt. Utopia is currently protected by the X-Men, and it's subdivisions, a team of mutants, lead by the leaders. Overwatch Overwatch is the last intact starship, remodelled into a space station that orbits the planet. The space station is commanded by the hero Martian Manhunter. Overwatch is the base of operations for the Stormwatch, which is lead by the Martian Manhunter. The installation is also the base of operation for the Illuminati, the leaders of all the colonies converged in a point that will take the matters of defending their society in their bare hands. The Arkham Moon The Arkham Moon is one of the several moons of the planet, which has been made into a penal colony for the most dangerous and villainous of survivors of the Earth's destruction. The moon is governed by Magistrate Amanda Waller, who uses the prisoners to lead the Suicide Squad, which is lead by the assassin Deadshot. It is also the headquarters of the Triskellion, the main base of operation for the SHIELD agency, lead by Sergeant Rock's protege Nick Fury. Knowhere Knowhere is one of the several moons of the planet, which has been made into a mining colony for prospectors that survived the Earth's destruction. The moon is governed by Magistrate Blue Beetle, who has recruited several individuals into operating the Guardians of the Galaxy, which is lead by the outlaw Star-Lord. Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction